<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That one sick girl by jinxxexler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389904">That one sick girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxxexler/pseuds/jinxxexler'>jinxxexler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, awkward moments, cassi's backstory is a bit sad, james and scorpius besties, james sirius potter-centric, james wants to be cassi's friend so bad, layla is the cutest, little albus and scorp but not much, quidittch accident, smut? not for a little bit though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxxexler/pseuds/jinxxexler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James gets in a bad quidittch accident and is sent to St.Mungos, he finds out there that he might had a blood malediction. He's set to be at the hospital for a few more weeks and while he's there he finds a girl that might make his stay there worth while. He also meets this girls little companion who he also becomes quite fond of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter(minor)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That one sick girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like watching the climax of a horror movie, watching James fall off his broom. A beater on the opposing team had hit James with his bat, hard. The commentator of the match was yelling, the Puddlemere was yelling in horror trying to get someone to cast a spell.</p><p>James had been pacing around the living room for Merlin knows how long in a bundle of nerves. It had taken Albus, Lily, and a firecall to Scorpius a solid hour and a half to calm James down. "What if I don't make any shots, what if I fall, what if I disappoint my whole tea-" Lily stopped James mid-rant and glared at him "James! You are one of the best quidditch players I know, nothing bad is going to happen." James didn't even seem to acknowledge what Lily was even saying "Ok so? What If-" Albus hopped in this time "JAMES you are insufferable, I know for a fact that you have worked so hard for this moment and If- and I repeat IF anything happens we will be by your side the whole time, but that's not going to happen because you are going to go out there and do your best." James and Lily stared at Albus for a moment, and James said "Albus, I think that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me," and he threw his arms around his little brother.</p><p>.</p><p>The Potter-Weasleys (and 1 Malfoy) were just getting into the game. The score had been 130-10 Puddlemere, and James was just about to make another shot. He was racing down the field throwing coordinate throws with his fellow chaser, Emily Nott. He was about to throw the quaffle in the top hoop-then a beater from the opposing team, the Chudley Cannons had swung his bad right into his side. Merlin, it was awful to watch, the Potters were racing down the stands as James fell onto the ground.<br/>"James look at me." Ginny had said in a loud whisper. He looked up at his mother and could feel his eyes drooping and his eyesight getting cloudier, his family who was once yelling at him to stay with them had become distant. They had a few healers come onto the field to put James on a stretcher and send him straight to St.Mungos.<br/>"Dad, is James gonna be alright?" Albus said in a slight shaky voice and tears threatening to fall. "He's always alright Al, he'll get through this like everything else." Harry had said as he put both his arms around his 2 other children.</p><p>	They arrived at St.Mungo's all sitting down anxiously waiting for the upcoming news, no one really knew the right thing to say or do so they had been sitting in uncomfortable silence for the past hour. Before they knew it a doctor with her light brown hair woven up into a loose bun with a big clip came walking up to the Potters. “The Potter family?” Ginny looked up anxiously, “Yes, is he ok?” The brunette smiled and quickly replied “As for physical injuries, yes, but when we were doing some blood work we found some things that looked a bit unnerving” Everyone's eyes went wide “What do you mean unnerving?” Harry replied looking more panicked than before. “We have reason to believe that James might have a blood malediction.” Lily’s eyes began to fill up with tears “You mean my brothers going to die?” The doctor gave her a look of sympathy and took a quick look down at her notes. “As far as we know, no but we need to keep him here for the possibility of a few more weeks to do more testing.” The whole family looked defeated, upset, and confused all at the same time, it was crazy that someone could feel all those feelings at once. “Can we see him?” Albus said in an almost whisper as tears were threatening to fall. “Yes, we should be awake by now, and call me Ms.Smith.” She said with a slight smile. </p><p>	The family followed Ms.Smith with Albus and Lily dragging along with their arms wrapped around each other. James was currently being held in a bed in the largest room, but as Ms.Smith had mentioned to his parents earlier that he would be moved to a private room due to his elongated stay. They walked into the room to see James fidgeting with his blankets and sitting slightly up. “Ah, it's good to see you awake Mr.Potter.” James smiled slightly “So” he said with his o’s drawled “When am I getting out of here?” Ginny and Harry gave each other a nervous glance. “What? It’s not like I'm dying, can I please leave soon?” Harry looked at Ms.Smith and she gave a small nod. “Mr.Potter-” “James, can you call me James please.” He interrupted. “-James, we have reason to believe that you have a blood malediction, and you will need to stay here for a few more weeks, I'm sorry.” She gave a sad smile, and James promptly burst into tears. “What? I- what- are you- what-” He looked devastated and it was a horrible thing to watch. Albus and Lily looked up at James and ran over into his bed. All James needed in this moment were his siblings, who he may give a hard time- ok maybe he gives Albus a hard time, but he loves them and he needs them.<br/> He found it so disappointing how James and Albus were always so close growing up and when he was sorted everything went south. Lily and him continued to get closer without him and it pushed Albus away more. Lily told James about every first kiss and even the first time she had sex- which by the way James was not happy about, even if she’s 16, Lily is still his baby sister. Albus and James' relationship began to mend itself when Albus had decided to tell James a huge secret. James had felt special when James came to him to tell him he was gay, that he felt comfortable enough to tell him. Lily said it was because he had already told her and he needed to tell him before his parents, but James chose to ignore that. “James?” Albus said in a quiet voice “You know that I love you right? Like so so much, I know I don’t show it but I really really love you.” James looked as if he was about to burst into tears yet again, but instead he just held his brother tight. Ginny and Harry stood from a far, letting their kids have a rare moment and they had not wanted to ruin it. <br/>They all were poured out their thoughts when they heard what seemed to be a little girl yelling “Peneople! Penelope!” Ms.Smith looked up with a slight look of concern on her face. The little girl bursted into their closed area, who looked quite cute. She looked about 3 or 4 years of age with light brown hair plaited into 2 dutch plaits, she had also seemed to be wearing an old dirty dress. “PENELO- oh there you are- somethings wrong- Cass-” She had been panting in between her sentences like she had sprinted here. Ms.Smith looked at her and the concern of her face had significantly grown. “What? What has happened Laya? Have you sprinted all the way down from the children’s ward?” she said putting down her clipboard. “I don’t know! We were walking down the hall because we were bored and she said something and just passed out!” Ms.Smith’s face had gone from concerned to horror and she had said something along the lines of sorry be right back and ran, leaving the curtains open as Laya was showing her where to go. <br/>Penelope and Laya were sprinting down the hall trying to get to Cassi, when they reached her there were already a few people helping her. The other healers had put her onto a stretcher running towards the way Peneople and Laya had come from. They set her down with the curtains pulled back and the Potters, who were right next to them watching. “Come on Cass wake up.” Penelope had said loud enough for the Potters to hear. As if it were magic, Cassi’s eyes began to open. “Penelope? Where's Laya, what happened?” She asked quite frantically. “I’m right here!” Laya said as she was trying to jump up onto her bed. “One of the others healers who had checked her vitals with a simple spell picked her up and put her on Cassi’s bed. “And don’t EVER scare me like that again! You can’t just go passing out on me.” Laya had said in a low whine. Cassi gave her a small frown “I'm sorry Lu-Lu, it won't happen again” and Cassi had pulled her into a tight hug as Laya had decided to stay with her head leaning on Cassi’s chest. Penelope looked back at Cassi “I agree with Layla, no more passing out.” Cassi giggled. <br/>Penelope looked back up at the Potters “I'm so sorry, I should have closed your curtains.” James gave a sad smile “It’s ok you seem busy, and if you have any more information on what I might have I would like to know, Mr.Smith” “Oooo, it’s Ms.Smith isn't it.” Cassi wiggled her eyes at Penelope. She smacked the back of Cassi’s head and scolded her. Layla laughed at the conversation and looked over to James, “Only WE are allowed to call her Penelope, don’t even think about it.” Ginny smiled at the cute little girl as Peneolpe walked over to their side. While Peneolpe was talking to Harry and Ginny about visitation hours and such James decided to look over at Cassi. He found her to be quite pretty, actually. She had long wavy dark brown hair pulled up into a messy bun with 2 strands of hair falling in front of her face, she also had these bright green eyes, but quite a different shade than his fathers. She had a small button nose and freckles that danced across her cheeks, but not as many as his mothers. She was talking to Layla that seemed to be about nothing important and he decided to use his Potter charm “Hey, what are you in here for?” She looked at him, eyes like daggers. “Wouldn’t you like to know, If you gonna be here for long you better learn proper hospital etiquette.” James couldn't tell if she was joking or not. “Right, uh sorry can we start again?” He smiled, she looked at him as if he was a painting, like if she was trying to read him. “Maybe tomorrow, or when you decided to not be a fucking jerk.” With that she violently shut her curtains. <br/>Penelope looked at James, “Try not to get to butthurt about it, she’s really hard to get through, it’s only ever been her Layla.” James looked at her with a sad smile. Ginny looked at Penelope “What about her mother? Or father?” Penelope offered a sad smile “I don’t think that I should be spreading her personal life with you, but I will have you know that Layla is like her family and I'm the next best she has.” Lily looked up at her “That’s quite sad, she’s so pretty too! James you have to try and talk to her and not be a jerk.” James laughed quietly and thought to himself that if he was going to be stuck here for the new few weeks, he was going to make friends with Cassi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i think im going to try and update every few days lets see how this goes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>